


I hear someone say…

by smaragdbird



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Mr Goodsir accidentally thought Charles' name was Mr des Beaux, leading to him aqucuring the nickname Mr PrettyJames finds it hilarious, Charles less so.
Relationships: Charles Frederick Des Voeux/James Fitzjames
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2021





	I hear someone say…

“I heard someone call you Mr Pretty”, James said when Charles arrived in his cabin. They were meeting for what they called ‘study sessions’ and what Henry called ‘please be careful, James’. 

His words were met with a glare. “I will kill Goodsir, I hope you know that.”

“That seems unfair, Charles, just because he mispronounced your name”, James couldn’t help but grin. 

For some reason, Mr Goodsir had misheard Charles’ name as de Beaux instead of de Voeux, and, being distracted by wildlife as he was, hadn’t realised his mistake until a few weeks into their journey. By then the men had caught on that Mr de Beaux translated to Mr Pretty (Actually Mr Beautiful, Hodgson had amended but no one had listened to him) and while Goodsir didn’t call him that anymore, Charles had yet to shake the nickname.

“I think it’ll be a good deterrent for anyone else who uses that nickname”, Charles replied, glaring at James again for good measure.

“You are pretty, that’s not my fault. Would you rather I say you’re ugly?” James asked with an expression of wide-eyed innocence.

Charles, who had taken off his shoes during their banter, climbed onto his lap and plucked the book James had pretended to read from his hands. “I’d rather you do something useful with your mouth.”

“What do you mean, Mr Pre – “ 

Charles silenced him with a kiss before he could finish the sentence. It was not a method he could use on anyone but James, but then he also doubted that it would act as a deterrent for James.

More like the opposite.

Maybe he should give murder another trial. Later though, when he was less busy with keeping James busy.

**Author's Note:**

> So in one of his letters Goodsir did misspell Des Voeux's name as Des Beaux and well...


End file.
